Miss Victory
Creation Miss Victory is a comic book character created by Charles Quinlan. She first appeared in Captain Fearless Comics #1 published by Holyoke Comics and released in August of 1941. Origin Most of Victory's past is shrouded in mystery. However, In Captain Aero Comics #15 she mentions having "years of circus training as an aerial performer." Powers & Abilities Super Strength Golden Age Miss Victory possessed physical strength great enough to over power the super intelligent gorilla Maza. Super Reflexes Golden Age Miss Victory possessed reflexes fast enough to dodge bullets. Invulnerability Miss Victory was durable enough to survive huge explosions without taking any damage. Martial Arts Training Golden Age Miss Victory was skilled various forms of martial arts such as Judo. Gallery 1340559790Captain Fearless 01-45(Miss Victory-Intro).jpg|Captain Fearless #1 August 1941. 1340652026cac6 045.jpg|Captain Aero Comics #6. 1340655634Captain_Aero_14_010 001.jpg|Captain Aero Comics #14. 1340655917Captain_Aero_no.15_194406_pg09.jpg|Captain Aero comics #15. 1340565700Captain_Aero_Comics_no.17_194410_pg09.jpg|Captain Aero Comics #17. 1483789178VBSFC_50.jpg|Veri Best Sure Fire Comics #1 1943. Ms. Victory / Joan Wayne (AC Comics) Creation In the 1980s comic publisher AC Comics revived the Golden Age comic book character Miss Victory. The new Miss Victory, or "Ms. Victory", was giving a new origin and greatly enhanced super human abilities. Origin During World War 2, U.S. intelligence agent Joan Wayne created a vitamin known as V-47. Consuming the vitamin gives Joan super strength, invulnerability, flight, & eternal youth. It is later revealed that before taking on the mantle of Miss Victory, Joan Wayne was part of government research team. Prior to developing V-47 the team created a different, less stable drug. The drug was consumed by a government agent named Dan Barton. Barton gained enhanced strength and immortality. Unfortunately the drug also corrupted his mental state turning him evil. Barton, now known as the Black Commando, was captured and placed in stasis. Forty years later he was accidentally freed by his former lover, the sorceress Night Veil. Seeking revenge against the ones who had imprisoned him, The Black Commando tracked down Joan Wayne. At this time the effects of V-47 had worn off and Joan had reverted back to her normal human state. Barton forced her to consume the same unstable drug that had transformed him into the Black Commando. After ingesting the drug Joan became the super villain known as Rad. One of Joan's enemies, Lady Luger, had a mad scientist named Fritz Voltzman analyze Rad's power granting formula. Voltzman was able to create a more stable version of Rad's formula, one that would not reverse the user's personality. He also created a new formula that allowed him and Luger to remove Joan's powers. Joan, however, was able to trick Voltzman into giving her the improved Rad formula and regained her powers. With her powers and her original personality restored Joan once again took up the mantle of Ms. Victory. Powers & Abilities Super Strength Joan possessed physical strength great enough to lift and throw a 200 ton locomotive (Femforce #23). Invulnerability Ms. Victory's body durable enough to withstand machine gun fire at close range (Femforce #37) and the full power of a nuclear missile (Femforce #57). Flight Ms. Victory possesses the power of flight. Immortality As long as Joan consumes the vitamin V-47 she will remain eternally young. Gallery Femforce Issue 37 Cover.jpg|Femforce Issue 37 Cover. Femforce Issue 6 Page 18.jpg|Femforce Issue 6 Page 18. Femforce Issue 12 Page 11.jpg|Femforce Issue 12 Page 11. Femforce Issue 65 Page 3.jpg|Femforce Issue 65 Page 3. Femforce Issue 69 Ms. Victory Ring Advertisement.jpg|Femforce Issue 69 Ms. Victory Ring Advertisement. Ms. Victory 2 / Jennifer Wayne-Burke (AC Comics) Creation Ms. Victory 2 (Jennifer Wayne-Burke) is a comic book character created by writer Bill Black. She made her first appearance in Femforce issue #2 published by AC Comics on February 1, 1985. Origin Jennifer Wayne-Burke is the daughter of the original Ms. Victory, Joan Wayne. When Joan was temporarily transformed into the super villain Rad the United States government recruited Jennifer to become the new Ms. Victory. Jennifer consumes the same formula, V-47, which granted her mother super human powers & abilities. Upon taking V-47 Jennifer acquired vastly enhanced strength and speed. She then underwent rigorous self-defense training from Captain Tom Kelly. After assuming the mantle of Ms. Victory, Jennifer was place in charge of the Femforce. Together with the assistance of another super hero known as Colt, Ms. Victory 2 was able to track down and rescue her mother from the villains Lady Luger and Fritz Voltzman. Once her mother Joan was freed of the the Rad persona, Jennifer was then ordered by General Gordon to take charge of the "New" Sentinels of Justice. Powers & Weapons Super Strength Ms. Victory 2's physical strength has increased to the point where she can easily lift the Avenger's Starjet over her head (Femforce #59). Invulnerability Jennifer's body is durable to the point of being bullet proof (Femforce #25).